


Bend & Snap

by Kattwyllie



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29784552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattwyllie/pseuds/Kattwyllie
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Bend & Snap

“No. Absolutely not.” Rafael chuckled in protest, “have one of your girls and wine night this weekend and watch it.”

“Rafa…” you whined, “come on!” Pouting, you shot him your best puppy dog eyes as your crossed your arms over your chest.

“You remember that I’m a lawyer, right? Who _actually_ went to Harvard, practices law every day.”

“Yes! It’s just a movie, you said I could pick tonight, and I wanna watch Legally Blonde!”

“You mean make me suffer through it.”

“You made me suffer through a documentary about birds last week.”

“That we didn’t even make it halfway through because _someone_ couldn’t keep their hands to themselves.”

“I was bored! And I didn’t hear you complaining at the time.” You smirked. And he playfully rolled his eyes at you.

“Do I get to call out all the horrible inaccuracies?” 

“If you do we’re not debating over the movie, it’s getting paused and will take three times longer to get through.” You counter offered.

“You’re lucky I love you.” He muttered and you squealed, jumping against him in a hug, peppering his face in kisses.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you!” You paused to give him a deeper kiss, “if you really can’t stand it I’ll make it up to, promise.” With a wink you grabbed your wine glass and skipped off to the living room, quickly pulling the movie up on the t.v.

You were pleasantly surprised when Rafael’s commentary only popped up once in a while, at least at the beginning quarter of the movie there wasn’t much law stuff to argue about. He honestly thought it seemed like another average 2000’s teen girly movie so far, and was just determined to make it through it as quick as he could.

“She’s seriously going to law school to chase after a boy?” He scoffed and you swatted at his chest.

“She got _in_ , didn’t she?”

“I seriously doubt that would ever happen.” 

His mouth opened again to continue but with the glare you shot him it closed and you smiled, snuggling back up against him. He shifted slightly a little bit later to refill your wine glasses and then started up again.

“Okay, I’ll give it to you, this Vivian girl’s a bitch.” You giggled at that one, “and Warner? Pretentious douche bag, what does Elle even see in him?”

“He was her first love!” You protested.

“She really needs to get focussed on school if she wants to even think about passing the first term.”

“Just shut up and watch.” You laughed, pecking his cheek gently.

“Now this Emmett guy I can get behind.” You practically snorted at that one, 

“Of course you can.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” He chuckled, turning to look at you.

“Oh, cute little nerdy law loving boy? Wonder where you’ve experienced that before?” You giggled, pinching at his cheeks.

“I was _not_ a nerdy little law boy!”

“So if I ask Calhoun you’re saying she won’t have a million embarrassing stories about it?”

“You wouldn’t dare.” He glared and you laughed again.

“I think that’s all the evidence I need Counsellor.”

He only spoke again once the bend & snap scene started playing, 

“As cheesy as this is, this part isn’t too bad.” He joked, smirking down at you and you rolled your eyes.

“Perv.” He chuckled, kissing the top of your head in response. When the end was coming up with the big courtroom scene you tilted your head up, “keep your mouth shut, let me live my pink and blonde law fantasies okay?”

“Ok Carino.” He laughed, wrapping his arm around you tighter. There were more than a few moments that you hear him sigh wearily, or let out a huff of breath, you could almost feel him rolling his eyes at the structure of the hearing. But he kept his thoughts to himself otherwise and you thanked him for it, not having to pause or miss any of the climax of the movie.

As the credits started to roll you sat up properly stretching and popping at your stiff muscles and joints, turning toward Rafael, surprised to find a small smile on his face. You tilted your head, brow quirked at him.

“That smile cause it’s finally over?”

“Not entirely.” He laughed, pulling you to him for a soft kiss, “it wasn’t that bad…”

“You _liked_ it!” You gasped, eyes wide and bright with excitement as you bounced toward him for another kiss, “just wait til Calhoun gets a word of _that _.”__

__“Hermosa!” He called, a warning tone in his voice as you padded toward the kitchen with the empty wine glasses._ _

__“I’m only kidding Rafi.” You smirked, “but if it _happens_ to just come up in conversation…” you shrieked as he lunged for you, wrapping his arms around you and picking you up off the floor while one of his hands started to tickle at you. “Raf! Stop! Please!” You giggled out, legs flailing, “I’m kidding! I’m kidding.”_ _

__“You sure?” He cocked a brow, placing you back on the floor but not letting you go just yet._ _

__“Yes.” You kissed the tip of his nose, “besides it’s not like I hangout with Rita, the only time I see her is when I’m with you and she comes to torment you as you call it. You can admit you liked it, secret’s safe with me. Promise.”_ _

__“Okay.” He smiled, meeting you for a gentle kiss, “it was much better than I thought it would be.” Smiling, you wrapped your arms around his neck, lips meeting his tenderly as if a reward for telling the truth._ _

__*  
A few weeks later you came home to a note on the fridge, telling you there was a new dress waiting for you on the bed, and to put it on and get ready for a night out. Rafael surprised you an hour later with a gorgeous bouquet of flowers and a delicious dinner date, but the biggest surprise was when rather than turning back toward home, he turned you towards Broadway. A grin on his face as he revealed he’d gotten tickets for the Legally Blonde Musical to round out your evening._ _

__Though it was _much_ to his dismay upon exiting the theatre you ran into Rita and her date. He sighed at the devilish grin on your face as you greeted the other woman and before he knew it he was left in your dust with her date as the two of you headed down the street arm in arm. The knowing cackles echoing between you that his secret was actually, no longer safe. At the very least all he could do was smile softly, knowing that the love of his life and his best friend were actually getting along, even if it was at his torture._ _


End file.
